Snowfall
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Kurt finallys stop decorating the rec room and runs into Ororo. The two start discussing what the snow actually means in their life. (R&R) (Complete)


Snowfall

X-Men: The Movie

Angel of Neptune

**&&&**

**DC: I do not own X-Men, nor the lyrics for 'Joy to the World.'**

**&&&**

'_Joy to the world! The Lord is come;_

_Let earth receive her King!_

_Let every heart prepare him room,_

_And heaven and nature sing.'_

Kurt Wagner wandered through the contents of an old cardboard box, searching through the many different Christmas ornaments. Misshapen hands wrapped around a mistletoe as his head tilted to the side. The gentle music in the back was soothing to his elf-like ears as if continued to play, but yellow orbs remained on the dark green mistletoe. Thoughts came and went dramatically filled with many 'what ifs' and 'what nots.' He was tempted to hang it somewhere he would later be under with a certain beautiful wind rider. His devil-like tail swayed back and forth as a smirk curled on his dark blue lips.

'_Joy to the earth! The Savior reigns:_

_Let men their songs employ,_

_While fields and flocks, rocks, hills, and plains_

_Repeat the sounding joy.'_

The demon pulled on the collar of the dark gray sweater he was wearing to protect him for the cold weather outside along with the pair of heavy blue jeans, of course. His dark curls lazily fell wherever they felt like being at the moment. He gracefully walked over the entrance of the rec room. Carefully, he placed the mistletoe in his mouth and climbed the wall with easy. Kurt hung there for a moment and then hung the mistletoe. Mission accomplished. That is, for the moment. Now, he just had to get Ororo in here and a purpose for doing so.

'_No more let sins and sorrow grow,_

_Nor thorns infest the ground:_

_He comes to make his blessings flow_

_Far as the curse is found.'_

He allowed himself to fall back onto the floor below, landing on all fours, almost cat-like. He then straightened himself up and went back over to the cardboard box. The tree itself was set up and ready. It just needed the top ornament and it would be ready to go. The top ornament: the one shinning and gloating over all the others, the brightly glowing, colorful star, the tree's topper. It was a most beautiful one indeed. Kurt held it gently in his hands and then looked up towards the top of the tree. The smirk turned into a soft frown and then instantly to a smile. He knew just what he was going to do.

'_He rules the earth with truth and grace,_

_And makes the nations prove_

_The glories of his righteousness_

_And wonders of his love.'_

Upon the ending of the song, Kurt felt his stomach drop an inch or two. He had enjoyed it. It was such a peaceful song about their Lord, which is pretty much the whole reason why he enjoyed this holiday anymore. Sure, when he was younger, it was mostly about the presents and dear old Santa Clause, but as the years went on, he learned the true meaning of Christmas and why we actually did celebrate such a holiday. It was most certain a time to be joyous.

The demon-like mutant slowly walked away from the rec room, looking over his shoulder towards the Christmas tree. It was probably best for everyone that he came to a stop decorating the tree. It wouldn't have been fair to the students. They always wanted their share in decorating the mansion during the holidays and they had always done a great job at it also. However, this was Kurt's first Christmas in the mansion. You could properly say he was just as bad as the students. He wanted to decorate everything in sight. So, he mainly kept himself in his room, which was covered with all the decorates you could possibly think of.

His brightly glowing yellow orbs shown with great amount as he stared out the frosted window; towards the snow covered grounds of the mansion. He took in a deep breath as a smile curled on his dark lips. It was a most beautiful sight to see, but it was nothing compared to a certain weather goddess who strolled down the stairs, watching him without a spoken word. Her long strands of silver-ish white hair fell forward as she tilted her head to the side. Blue eyes narrowed gingerly as she pulled her black overcoat closer. So, he was enjoying the fallen snow, just like any of the students. That sense lingered in his blank stare. She chuckled lightly, catching his instant attention.

Kurt looked over his shoulder once more and then turned around upon seeing the wonderful wind rider standing before him at the foot of the stairs, "Ah, Miss Munroe." He greeted, bowing his head slightly.

"Please, Kurt… Call me Ororo." She corrected him and then peered out towards the window he was earlier gazing through. "Do you enjoy the snow?" She asked, out of the blue, trying to bring forth a conversation between them. Kurt didn't know how to reply, well, the truth would be good.

"Ja, but vhen I vas younger, of course. Then again, vhen one is young, they develop a love for the snow. It's great, isn't it?" He answered. "Vaking up one vinter morning… looking out your vindow… vatching the snow silently fall. You feel a smile grow on your face as you race out of your room, trying to properly suit yourself up for the cold veather… Running around the house, trying to gather your vhole family… Pouncing into a soft pill… making snow angels… snowmen… the vorks."

Ororo quickly raised her eyebrows, followed by a small smile. "That's quite an answer." She admitted.

He shrugged lightly, "It's a rather touching subject… even if it does seem like something so small, ja? During those moments… I felt more like a normal child among my step brother and sister. Of course, they accepted me for vho I am, but that didn't change anything. I vas still different. It felt like… for that little amount of time, it didn't matter vho I vas… Mutant or not… I vas just a child trying to enjoy his time vith his family."

"You should have felt like that any other 'little amount of time' you had with your family." She said softly. "Mutant… or not."

Kurt nodded, "Ja, vell… Vhat about you? Does snow have any special meaning towards you, Miss-… Ororo?"

She sighed, "Well, living in Africa… It hardly ever snowed at all… until my mutant powers arose. I was being harassed among the other kids for being just a bit too slow to tag anyone. We were playing a game of tag.. and I was 'it.' I ran as hard as I could, trying to tag another kid so I wouldn't have to be 'it' anymore. It didn't work out. I broke my tagging stick. The other children viewed this as amusing… So, they all gathered around me… and started to beat me with their own sticks. I yelled, shouted, and cried for them to stop and they didn't listen. That's when I accidentally unleashed a blizzard in my village."

Her story was followed by silence. Ororo looked up towards Kurt who was looking down towards the floor. He looked up for a split second, "I am sorry…" He mumbled under his breath, not really sure if he wanted her to hear him or not. He didn't know how to react to the situation. What if he messed up?

"It was a long time ago… and I'm happy that it happened, actually. That incident lead me here… I was among people like me… I was with Scott and Jean. We learned how to control our powers together." She explained.

"I learned to use my powers on my own. Let me tell you, you vere very lucky to have someone instruct you. I had a most difficult time. I once teleported myself into a van belonging to a man leaving our show. It… vasn't really pleasant… but I vas really carefully after that… for everyone's sake." Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

Ororo raised an eyebrow as she finally noticed the mistletoe in his hand. Kurt followed her gaze down towards them. He jerked up and held it behind his back, "I vas just… I mean… I vas going to hang it up and… and… ja." He held it up over his head. Her gaze followed his hand up. She took a step forward and kissed his lips softly.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt Wagner."

**End**


End file.
